Happy Valentine's Day
by Hannarrhh
Summary: Drabble about how Dean makes it up to his girlfriend after forgetting Valentine's day.


Hey:)  
>I've only posted one fanfiction on this site so far and that was ageeeees ago so I thought, to welcome in 2012, I'd post another. This is my first Supernatural fic so I hope you enjoy it. Leave me a review telling me what you thought of it. Pretty please?<br>Most importantly, are you a **Sam** or a **Dean** fan? Let me know :D  
>Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day<strong>

_**Information:**_

_Based on: Supernatural/TV Show_

_About: Dean Winchester/OC_

_Blurb: Dean spends a night in with 'his girl'._

_POV: Dean/OC_

_No copyright infringement intended._

**- HVD -**

Valentine's Day. The one day Mia would allow herself to spend some money on herself without using it for the boys. Mia had been hunting will the Winchesters for a good few years but had gotten involved with Dean after merely a month and they'd been going strong ever since. Well, as strong as a relationship with Dean Winchester could go.

She gave herself the once over in the large bathroom mirror of the current motel that they were staying at, the 'Red Letter', she thought it was called. Adding the finishing touches to her eyeliner, she was ready. Her golden hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that she knew Dean loved, her eyes brought out by the subtle-ish ring of eyeliner surrounding each one. The forest green shirt she wore over her dark wash skinnies really brought out the colour of her eyes. She gave a smile at her reflection and took a breath. Now the hard part; she had to convince Dean to stay in with her rather than leave for a hunt with his brother.

Not that she and Dean never spent any time together, just that it was always on a case, or at a seedy bar, or with Sam. They never had any _alone _time anymore, and she was going to rectify that.

Mia opened the door to the bathroom and smiled at the sight of both brothers in the exact same position - just propped up on the pillows, long legs crossed at the ankles and muscled arms crossed over their chests - on their respective beds. They were so alike, even when they tried to be so different.

Dean turned his head toward the bathroom door when he heard it creak open. He couldn't stop the small smile that curved his lips at the sight of her. Dean had known Mia long before they began hunting together, it was just when she'd heard about John's death that she had decided to meet up with them to join their hunts. He had been crazy about Mia ever since they were kids, their families had been close and they had both been raised hunters. She knew exactly what was bothering him and when. That was one of the things he loved about her, the way she could fix any problem that occurred with some simple action.

Dean allowed his eyes to travel down her body, giving her a slow, hungry, appraisal. From the long silky locks held back from her beautiful face to the tips of her toes, she was perfect. He leant his head back against the headboard as she made her way over to their bed. God, he loved the way she walked.

Mia slid onto the free side of the bed and shifted so that she was half cuddled into Dean's side. He turned his head to face her and gave her a lazy kiss on her forehead before moving his attention back to the TV. Mia moved in closer and Dean slung his arm around her shoulders in a ghost of an embrace.

After a few slow minutes of Dean mindlessly staring at the television set, Mia sat up a little straighter so she could lean in and whisper softly in his ear.

"How'd you feel about spending the day here?"

She nibbled his lobe playfully before pressing a gentle kiss to the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

"You know we can't. We've got a case to check out." Came her reply. Didn't he know what day it was?

"Dean-" she began before he turned his clear green gaze on her face.

"This is what we do Mia, there's no time for sitting around," her eyebrows drew together. Dean bent his head to nuzzle the crook of her neck.

"How about a movie later? It's been ages since we spent any time together. It's always the three of us," she looked at Sam and added, "No offense."

"None taken."

Dean gave a little sigh, "Mia, we just don't have the time right now."

A nervous cough interrupted the argument Mia was about to hurl at her 'boyfriend'. "Dean, we gotta move."

"Sure Sammy," he replied, slipping off the bed to collect his beloved leather jacket, "You coming Mia?

Accompanied with a glare that was known for turning men to ice, she said, "No thanks _sweetheart_, I think I'll sit this one out."

Without another word, she got up and made for the bathroom.

Any second now, she thought, Dean would come knocking on the door and admit she was right; they should spend more time together which would start now. He wouldn't go on his hunt, instead, he'd use the day to show her how much she meant to him. Her foot began to tap out an angry rhythm on the tiled floor as she waited.

On the other side of the door, Sam and Dean were adding last minute supplies to their duffels.

"Dude, shouldn't you go see what's up with her?" Sam queried from his spot by the motel room's only chair.

Dean shrugged his broad shoulders, "Nah. She'll be fine. Probably just PMS-ing."

Sam gaped at his older brother's foolishness when it came to women. Sam may not have been in a relationship right now but he knew better than to leave things on a bad note. He shook his head and followed his brother out to the car.

**- HVD -**

The sound of car tires screeching away was what snapped Mia from her thoughts about all of the ways Dean would have to make this up to her.

He'd gone. He'd left her. The bastard had driven off because a case was more important than spending Valentine's day with his girlfriend. She knew for a fact that she was the only girl that Dean had been with for more than a month. This was probably the reason why. The dick knew _nothing _about women.

Mia flung open the door and glared at the room before her. No note to say where they'd gone, no 'I'm sorry'. Nothing. She clenched her teeth against the rush of feelings. She'd given up everything for this guy. She'd left her family to be on the road with him and Sam. As soon as she'd heard the news about their father passing from Bobby, she'd begun to track them down thinking Dean might need her. Or Sam for that matter. She'd spent almost her whole childhood with those boys.

Ugh. She paced her way around the room, her mind conjuring a million different ways to torture the man till he cracked. She couldn't believe that he couldn't even remember what day it was. The one day of the year that was devoted to showing how much you loved and cared for your current partner. She was on number three million and seven of the 'Kill Dean' plan when she decided enough was enough. She didn't need Dean to enjoy Valentine's day. She had an entire motel room to herself and for once, the control of the TV remote. Mia settled down on the double bed that she shared with Dean and flicked on the box. Watching crappy rom-com movies all day wasn't the way she'd intended to spend the day, but it'd do.

**- HVD -**

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were coasting down the road that led into the main section of the town, one of Dean's heavy metal cassettes blasting through the stereo speakers. Sam flicked his gaze from the buildings outside the window to his brother.

"What you gonna do about the whole Mia thing?" he questioned.

Dean paused his drumming on the steering wheel to glance at Sam. "What d'you mean?"

"You kinda blew her off and then left her in a motel room, dude."

Dean shrugged, "She wanted to stay behind."

"No man, she wanted _you _to stay behind. Do you even know what day it is?"

"Tuesday?"

At the blank look on his older brother's face, Sam supplied, "It's Valentine's day, genius."

"Shit."

Dean made a sharp turn causing Sam to grab a death grip onto the dash. "Woah man, what're you doing?"

"Renting movies."

Dean dropped Sam off at a local bar with the warning not to come back until it's so dark that not even Tony Stark could find his way home. He parked the Impala in the motel's parking lot and retrieved the box of rented movies from the front seat. Dean trudged his way up to the door of their room only to find that he'd left his key with Sam. He juggled the box into his left hand and brought up his right to deliver a swift knock to the door. He heard a shuffling inside as Mia approached the door.

"What ever you're selling, we don't want it."

Dean felt the smile growing on his face from the effect her voice had on him. "It's me," he said, just loud enough to ensure that she heard him. All of a sudden the shuffling stopped. Dean gulped as he waited for her to open the door.

Mia took a deep breath in order to calm herself. One part of her wanted to leave him out there to show that she didn't need him. The other, more powerful side wanted to fling open the damned door and throw herself on him like there was no tomorrow. Dean may have times when he was a complete idiot, but, she loved him. Always had.

Placing one hand on the door knob, she released the lock and pulled open the door. Dean stood there, cardboard box of videos in one hand and a few packets of microwave popcorn. Mia couldn't help the loving smile that graced her lips, but she quickly smothered it. She was going to make Dean sweat it out a little first.

"You gonna let me in?" he asked with his signature crooked smile that tugged at Mia's heart strings.

After a long moment, she narrowed her eyes and stepped aside to allow him entrance. He ducked inside the doorway and continued into the room. Setting the videos and the popcorn on the small table by the door, Dean turned back to Mia. She gave the door a quick push and listened to the lock click back into place.

"I'm sorry," he said as he started to move closer. Dean reached out to tuck a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear. Mia tilted her head away from his touch only to find his other hand cupping her cheek. He gently maneuvered her head so their lips were inches apart.

"What're you doing here?" she queried, anger underlining her words as she wriggled out of his embrace.

Dean shrugged lightly and indicated the box, "My girl wanted movies."

That was it. He had her. Dean knew the effect those two words had on her. 'My Girl' was Dean's way of showing that no matter what fight they had, she was still his. All of her anger just melted away.

"Well, you better start with the popcorn."

And with that Mia took herself off in the direction of the bed. Dean followed her movements with his eyes. When she was settled she looked up, "I'm waiting."

Dean shook his head to put his limbs into action. On his way to the microwave, he dropped off the box of videos at the bed for Mia to choose a movie from.

Closing the microwave door after depositing a bag of popcorn, Dean set the timer for two minutes. He meandered his way over to the bed while he waited for their snack. Mia was lying on her back, arms and legs splayed out in all directions, taking up the entire double bed. She raised her eyes from the television set to meet his heated gaze. She toyed with her full bottom lip with her teeth waiting for him to react.

Dean reached down to take hold of her ankle. He pulled her towards him setting a slow but sensual pace. Mia allowed him to move her so far and then rolled up onto her knees on the edge of the bed in front of him. She placed her small hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

They met each other halfway, a flurry of lips, tongues and teeth all delivering playful touches to the other. Dean brought his hands across her ribs and travelled south to cup her bottom and bring her closer to his obvious arousal. Mia gasped at the feeling and shifted closer and ground her hips against his. Just as Mia tangled his hands in his short hair, Dean pulled back.

"What about the movie?"

Mia released a breathless laugh and urged his mouth back to cover hers. Their lips mashed together once again and began to lay her onto her back atop the bed. Mia relinquished her grip on Dean's head to push his leather jacket from his shoulders and to run her hands across his huge shoulders. Dean pulled away once more:

"Happy Valentine's day, baby."


End file.
